


Can I Ask You Out On a Date, Prof. River Song?

by Catherine_Nightingale



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Doctor, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Hurt River, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Twisted Past, pregnant Amy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Nightingale/pseuds/Catherine_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song is a new professor of history in the University, and Johnathan "Doctor" Smith is a slightly hyperactive genius student. Will she see past this boyish grin and snide remarks?<br/>________<br/>Ривер Сонг - новый профессор истории в университете, а Джонатан Смит по прозвищу Доктор - слегка гиперактивный гениальный студент. Разглядит ли Ривер в нём что-то большее, чем юношескую браваду?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Профессор Ривер Сонг неторопливо шла по территории университета. То и дело мимо неё пробегали студенты, некоторые останавливались, чувствуя в статной женщине с пышными кудрями цвета червонного золота нового преподавателя, кивали и бежали дальше, куда-то по своим делам, которых всегда так много у молодёжи. Ривер грустно усмехнулась – да, когда-то и она так же спешила – к мечтам, к любви… как же давно это было.   
Преподавательская кафедры мировой истории встретила её приятным рабочим шумом.  
\- Профессор Ривер Сонг! – заведующая кафедрой и одновременно декан факультета Барбара Честертон энергично пожала Ривер руку. – Очень рады видеть Вас в нашем университете. Надеюсь, Вам у нас понравится. Я – профессор Барбара Честертон, это доктор Сара Джейн Слейден-Смит и наши аспиранты, Дэйв и Анита.  
\- Извините, профессор, - неожиданно застенчиво спросила Сара Джейн, красивая женщина лет сорока. – У Вас очень необычное имя…  
\- Да, - Ривер понимающе улыбнулась. Её имя постоянно вызывало споры и вопросы, хотя ничего странного или удивительного в этой истории не было. Просто была практика, была Африка, было местное племя, были сложности с произношением, и имя, тогда ещё Мелоди Понд, на языке племени в переводе на английский звучало как Ривер Сонг. И девушка, тогда совсем молодая и верящая в судьбу, решила переломить свою жизнь, переломить череду несчастий и неудач, что преследовали её с младенчества, когда её нашли на пороге детского дома. И, вернувшись в Лондон, немедленно сменила имя.  
Не помогло.  
\- Это после экспедиции, доктор Слейден-Смит, - наконец ответила Ривер Саре. – Я тогда ещё совсем девочкой была, мне понравилось, как меня назвали местные. Очень… необычно, как мне показалось.  
\- Да, как что-то фантастическое, профессор Сонг, - согласился Дэйв, сверкая белозубой улыбкой.  
\- Зовите меня просто Ривер, - покачала головой женщина. – Всё-таки мы коллеги.  
\- Тогда просто Сара, - улыбнулась доктор Слейден-Смит.   
\- И просто Барбара, - поддержала её профессор Честертон и бросила быстрый взгляд на часы. – Ох, Ривер, до твоей лекции осталось пять минут. Анита тебя проводит.  
Профессор Сонг подхватила свою сумку и, улыбнувшись напоследок всем коллегам, вышла следом за молоденькой негритянкой. 

Аудитория, несмотря на свои действительно огромные размеры, была полна, студенты галдели, перебрасывались бумажками, кто-то в спешке доедал прихваченный с собой ланч.   
Стоило Ривер занять своё место на трибуне, как разговоры моментально стихли, словно кто-то приглушил звук. Женщина обвела аудиторию взглядом и улыбнулась.  
\- Добрый день, коллеги, - она помедлила, когда это простое слово вызвало неожиданный шумок. – Я ваш новый преподаватель мировой истории, профессор Ривер Сонг. С большинством из вас мне доведётся видеться только на лекциях, кто-то будет посещать мои семинарские занятия. Но, так или иначе, я постараюсь запомнить каждого из вас.   
Улыбнувшись уголками губ, Ривер добавила:  
\- Можете начинать бояться, - и с удовольствием услышала общий смешок. – Давайте на первый раз поговорим о чём-нибудь отвлечённом – в конце концов, программа от нас никуда не убежит. Скажем… Древний Рим.   
Под восторженный шумок в аудитории, профессор Ривер Сонг начала свою лекцию о Древнем Риме. Это был довольно простой, но действенный ход, и работал он на всех курсах - – привлечь внимание студентов к себе и своему предмету интересным материалом, чтобы, когда пойдёт действительно сложный и местами неинтересный материал, содержащий десятки и сотни дат и имён, они слушали с неослабевающим вниманием, памятуя, что история бывает не нудной, а интересной.  
Рассказ лился плавно, постепенно переходя от одной темы к другой. Периодически Ривер «кидала в толпу» вопросы, делая студентов причастными. Они, как дети, радовались, когда знали что-то, удивлялись тому, что не знали, и неотрывно слушали её, как будто она была пророком.  
Хотя – не все. То и дело, осматривая аудиторию, профессор Ривер Сонг буквально спотыкалась взглядом об одного из студентов. Молоденький парнишка, растрёпанный, похожий на воробья, он весь обложился какими-то книгами, словно строил баррикаду и быстро, почти автоматной очередью, втолковывал что-то своей рыженькой соседке, тряся длинной, объемной чёлкой. Впрочем, парнишка был не настолько отвлекающим – гиперактивные студенты попадались Ривер и раньше и, обычно, не доставляли особых хлопот – не настолько, чтобы с ними нельзя было справиться, полностью игнорируя нарушителя спокойствия. Что профессор Сонг, собственно и делала, пока этот мальчишка не перегнулся через свою баррикаду из книг, наклоняясь к красивому молодому парню с военной выправкой, наставив на него какой-то странной формы прибор. Аудиторию огласило довольно громкое, хотя и не назойливое жужжание.   
Это стало последней каплей.  
\- Молодой человек с прибором неизвестного назначения, встаньте немедленно! – громко сказала Ривер, обрывая себя на середине фразы. Мёртвая тишина пала на аудиторию, и студенты, как по команде, обернулись к парнишке, который не сразу сообразил, что речь идёт о нём. Заметив всеобщие взгляды, он покрутил головой и уставился на Ривер Сонг невероятно ясными, прозрачно-серыми глазами.  
\- Я? – паренёк ткнул себя в грудь длинным пальцем, являя всем своим видом оскорблённую невинность. Ривер с трудом подавила улыбку.  
\- Да, вы, - она кивнула. – Встаньте, пожалуйста.  
Мальчишка послушно принял вертикальное положение, сцепив руки за спиной. Он оказался длинным, и худым, даже тощим, общую хрупкость фигуры подчёркивала странноватая одежда – в первую секунду становилось непонятно, с какого чучела он её снял. В самом деле – бабочка? Подтяжки?   
\- Молодой человек, вам совсем неинтересна моя лекция? – строго спросила профессор Сонг. – Раз уж вы позволяете себе отвлекаться, не мешайте тогда другим студентам…  
\- Что вы, профессор, - перебил её этот мальчишка, тряхнув головой. – Я вас очень внимательно слушаю. Просто мне нужно сделать ещё кучу разных дел сегодня, и я решил использовать время лекции для части из них. Но не волнуйтесь, я вполне способен делать несколько дел одновременно.  
Его тон, хоть и был предельно вежливым, так и сквозил неприкрытым самодовольством, и это откровенно задело Ривер. Мальчики-мажоры, самоуверенные, считающие, что весь мир лежит у их ног, никогда не относились к числу её любимых студентов.  
Впрочем, обычно таких было несложно приструнить.  
\- Ну что ж, молодой человек, - она опасно улыбнулась. – Если вы внимательно слушали, возможно, вас не затруднит повторить, о чём я говорила до того, как вы меня прервали.  
\- Подождите секундочку, профессор, - паренёк смешно наморщился, воздевая глаза к потолку и с усилием потёр длинными пальцами переносицу, всем своим видом изображая тяжёлую работу мысли. Сидящие вокруг него студенты, включая рыжую соседку и молодого военного, тихо захихикали, да и сама Ривер не сдержала улыбки – живая мимика мальчишки творила чудеса.  
\- Итак? – спросила она, приподняв брови.  
\- Вы говорили… - начал паренёк, зажмурившись. Неожиданно лицо его разгладилось и озарилось улыбкой – яркой, чистой и невозможно самодовольной. - Вы говорили, что кесарево сечение в Древнем Риме проводили только если мать уже умерла, так как при кесаревом она бы всё равно не выжила. Из-за этого механическое извлечение ребёнка из ещё живой матери преследовалось по закону.  
Он усмехнулся, снова сцепив длиннопалые руки за спиной:  
\- Если позволите высказать моё личное мнение, профессор, я полагаю, что всё-таки следовало начинать кесарево, пока мать была ещё жива, но уже точно не могла выжить. Римляне были достаточно умны, чтобы понимать, что подобные действия дают ребёнку больше шансов выжить, ведь если начинать после смерти матери, младенец уже начинает задыхаться.  
Паренёк замолчал, сияя своей яркой, самодовольной улыбкой. Профессор Сонг не удержалась и закатила глаза. Такая самоуверенность, и этот маленький спектакль… Определённо этот мальчишка заслуживал некой доли уважения.  
\- Садитесь, мистер…  
\- Джонатан Мэттью Уильям Смит, - продолжил за неё паренёк, вздёрнув вверх чётко очерченный подбородок. – Но все зовут меня Доктор.  
Тихий смешок прокатился по аудитории. Ривер Сонг с трудом подавила вздох. Самоуверенный воробей…  
\- Садись, «Доктор», - женщина вложила в это прозвище столько сарказма, сколько могла. – И впредь, всё-таки, не используй собственные изобретения ни на моих лекциях, ни на занятиях, остальных это… отвлекает.  
Доктор продолжал стоять, заложив руки за спину. Ривер приподняла точёную бровь.  
\- Ждёшь особого предложения, Доктор? – с лёгкой насмешкой спросила она.  
Джонатан Смит помедлил, склонив голову набок.  
\- Могу я пригласить Вас на свидание, профессор Ривер Сонг? – наконец спросил он, и улыбка, неожиданно мягкая, озарила его ребяческие черты.  
Вопрос застал Ривер врасплох – словно из лёгких разом выбили весь воздух. Это было уже слишком! Самоуверенный, наглый птенец, мальчишка...  
\- Подрасти сначала, Доктор, - чуть снисходительно улыбнулась она, пытаясь скрыть свои истинные эмоции.  
Улыбка Доктора снова стала самоуверенной.  
\- Об этом не беспокойтесь, профессор, - сказал он, садясь на своё место. – Обязательно.


	2. Chapter 2

С лекции Доктор пропал первым – схватил свою рыжую подружку за руку и вынесся из аудитории, только мелькнули в дверях полы твидового пиджака. И когда только успел разобрать свою книжную баррикаду?  
Ривер неспешно собралась под вежливые прощания остальных студентов и направилась в преподавательскую. Ноги несли её сами, мыслями профессор постоянно возвращалась к Джонатану Смиту, его нелепому виду, нелепому поведению, нелепому предложению…  
\- Узнаю этот взгляд, - сказала ей Сара Джейн, стоило Ривер закрыть за собой дверь в преподавательскую. – Нахмуренные брови, озадаченный вид, отрешённое выражение лица…  
\- Ты успела познакомиться с ним, - продолжила за неё Барбара. – С Доктором.  
Услышав это имя, Ривер фактически отмерла.  
\- Он всегда ведёт себя так?.. - она запнулась, подбирая слово, способное выразить все, что она чувствовала.  
\- Эксцентрично, мягко говоря? – безмятежно продолжила за неё Сара Джейн. – Вообще, да.  
\- Прости, Ривер, мы должны были предупредить тебя раньше, - покаялась профессор Честертон. – Просто мы забыли, что он у нас уже на третий курс перескочил.   
\- Произвёл впечатление, да? – полюбопытствовала Сара Джейн, усмехнувшись уголками губ.  
Ривер не сдержала улыбки, вспомнив небольшой спектакль одного актёра.  
\- Да, - она кивнула. – Пожалуй, да, произвёл.  
\- Доктор это дело любит, - фыркнула Барбара. – Хотя, скорее всего он делает это непроизвольно. Так что ты о нём думаешь?  
Профессор Сонг пожала плечами.  
\- Мальчишка он, - наконец сказала она. – Самоуверенный и нахальный мальчишка. Умён, правда…  
\- А ты не покупайся на его ребяческий вид, - серьёзно отозвалась Сара Джейн. – Это у него уже третье высшее.  
Второй раз за сегодняшний день Ривер почувствовала, как у неё уходит почва из-под ног.  
\- Третье? – она перевела взгляд на Барбару, но та тоже была абсолютно серьёзна. – Сколько же ему лет?  
\- Не помню точно, - вздохнула доктор Слейден-Смит. – Двадцать пять или двадцать шесть, как-то так…  
\- Он сначала три года учился в медицинском, - пояснила Барбара. – Освоил всю программу, перешёл в наш университет на физмат, закончил и его за три года и поступил сюда же, но уже на исторический. Это было в прошлом году, но, как видишь, он уже на третьем курсе. Этот мальчик – гений.  
Ривер грустно усмехнулась.  
\- А Доктор всегда приглашает преподавателей на свидания? – как можно более небрежно спросила она.  
Сара Джейн и профессор Честертон непонимающе переглянулись.  
\- Вообще, нет, - наконец отозвалась Барбара. – У Доктора очень много друзей, но он почти ни с кем не встречался. По-моему, он с детьми общается в разы больше, чем с девушками.  
\- Мой сын, Люк, от него без ума, - безмятежно добавила Сара Джейн. – Если разрешить, он будет говорить о Докторе часами – как они вместе что-то паяли, чинили, разбирали или просто дискутировали на очередную мозголомную тему.   
\- Мой Джон тоже, - кивнула Барбара с улыбкой. – После математического уравнения идеальной симфонии, расписанного по всей комнате, я уже ничему не удивляюсь.   
Профессор Ривер Сонг только головой покачала. Так Доктор не совсем мальчишка… а по виду и не скажешь. Впрочем, это не отменяет того, что он ведёт себя как ребёнок. А значит, ребёнком и останется. Поступки говорят больше чем слова.

Следующие две недели прошли более-менее спокойно для Ривер. Доктор послушно посещал все лекции. Впрочем, как и семинары, на которых он оккупировал всегда последнюю парту и занимался какими-то своими делами, периодически прерывая выступающих одногруппников односложными комментариями вроде «Чушь!», «В ’17 году, а не в ‘18», «Учебник и у меня есть, спасибо» и тому подобными – при этом ни разу не отвлекшись от какой-то ведомой только ему работы, не обращая внимания на предупреждающие взгляды Ривер Сонг и, что характерно, ни единого раза не ошибившись. После занятий Доктор исчезал первым, словно его и не было, и порой Ривер проще было не обращать внимания на эту «тень отца Гамлета», чем реагировать на его вызывающее поведение.  
Однажды вечером Ривер задержалась настолько, что преподавательскую пришлось открывать своим ключом, так как все давно ушли. Как назло, замок заело, и, видимо, окончательно – ключ не двигался ни в одну, ни в другую сторону. Чертыхаясь себе под нос, Ривер пыталась хотя бы вытащить его наружу.   
Неожиданно, что-то сильно ударило её в бок, Ривер крутнулась, с трудом удержавшись на ногах, книги, которые она аккуратной стопкой сложила у двери, разнесло по коридору. Отломанная половинка ключа осталась у женщины в руках.  
\- О господи, профессор Сонг, простите! – затараторил знакомый голос. – Вы не сильно ушиблись?  
В поле зрения Ривер появился Доктор – как всегда при своих аляповатых бабочке и подтяжках, встрёпанный и возбуждённый больше чем обычно, с торчащей из левого уха гарнитурой, а в прозрачно-серых глазах – искреннее беспокойство.   
\- Простите, профессор, я Вас не заметил из-за поворота, - оправдывался Доктор.   
Отвернувшись на секунду, он бросил в наушник:  
\- Позже, Джек, - и буквально выдрал его из уха. Спрятав приборчик в карман, парень опустился на колени и принялся собирать разбросанные книги, продолжая тараторить. – Простите профессор, мне так жаль, я не хотел Вас задеть, правда…  
Ривер несколько раз пыталась прервать этот поток извинений, стараясь вклиниться в самоуничижительный монолог Доктора и, в конце концов, наклонилась к нему и потрепала его по плечу, заставляя замолчать.  
\- Всё в порядке, Доктор, - она улыбнулась. – Я не пострадала. Жалко только, что ключ сломался, придется вызывать мастера…  
Доктор подскочил так, словно в нём распрямилась какая-то пружина.  
\- Не придётся! Сейчас мы посмотрим, что можно сделать! – протараторил он, перемещаясь к двери. Внимательно осмотрев замок, Доктор лизнул его, словно проверяя что-то, после чего снова сверкнул той мальчишеской, самодовольной улыбкой, которую Ривер наблюдала в первый день их знакомства. Запустив руку в карман, паренёк достал тот самый прибор, из-за которого прервалась та приснопамятная лекция. Теперь профессор Сонг видела, что на конце у прибора есть зелёная лампочка, а на ручке, ровно под большим пальцем владельца – небольшая кнопочная панель. Доктор направил прибор на замок, и послышалось жужжание, чуть более резкое, чем тогда, на лекции. Через пару секунд замок отщёлкнулся, и дверь открылась прямо перед поражённой Ривер Сонг.  
\- Пожалуйста, профессор, - самодовольно улыбнулся Доктор и, направив прибор на замочную скважину, слегка потянул на себя, извлекая половинку ключа. – Никакого мастера не надо.  
\- Спасибо, - автоматически отозвалась Ривер Сонг, принимая половинку ключа. – Что это всё-таки за прибор, Доктор? Никогда не видела ничего подобного.  
Парень неожиданно смутился и сильно потёр переносицу длинными пальцами.   
\- Вообще это модулятор звуковых волн разных частот, но я называю её звуковой отвёрткой, - он почти покраснел и снова зачастил. – Я сам её изобрёл, довольно удобная штука, не действует только на дерево, а со всем остальным работает безотказно, надо только точно знать, какая нужна частота…  
Он неожиданно прервал себя на полуслове и подхватил книжки с пола, занося их в преподавательскую.  
\- Если хотите, я могу сделать вам такую же, профессор Сонг, - почти робко предложил он и тут же поправился. – Ну, то есть не совсем такую, но по тому же образу и подобию. Если вы хотите, конечно.  
Предложение было, мягко говоря, неожиданное и Ривер Сонг не нашлась, что ответить.  
\- Спасибо, Доктор, - наконец нашла в себе силы улыбнуться она.   
Доктор тоже робко улыбнулся в ответ, мягко и располагающе, и сцепил руки за спиной.  
\- Могу я пригласить вас на свидание, профессор Ривер Сонг? – неожиданно спросил он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Ривер негромко фыркнула.  
\- Не в этот раз, Доктор, - ответила она, заходя в преподавательскую, прикрывая за собой дверь и давая тем самым понять, что разговор окончен. Уже из-за закрытой двери она услышала голос Доктора:  
\- Вы не сказали «нет», профессор, - Доктор издал мягкий, мелодичный смешок. – Я запомню это.


	3. Chapter 3

Время не повернуть назад, не переиграть и не остановить.   
Осознание этого накрыло Ривер как никогда чётко, когда, проснувшись утром, она обнаружила, что на улице тонким слоем лежит иней и, согласно календарю, это был последний рабочий день перед Рождеством.   
Очередное Рождество… Ривер уже давно не испытывала никакого энтузиазма по этому поводу. Нельзя сказать, что атмосфера самого семейного праздника в мире совершенно не трогала её – скорее просто пробуждала не самые приятные воспоминания. О сочащихся безысходностью Рождественских вечерах в безликом детском доме с такими же безликими, безучастными ко всему детьми – детьми, которые уже давно потеряли надежду на настоящий семейный праздник. Об одиноких праздниках в годы учёбы, когда все без исключения одногруппники будущего профессора разъезжались по домам, к своим семьям, какими бы неидеальными они не были, а она, Мелоди Понд, оставалась совершенно одна, и всё чем она могла занять себя – это учёба, бесконечные книги, карты, даты, письма…. Никто не взлетал по карьерной лестнице быстрее неё. О скучных отпусках во взрослой жизни, наполненных вином и старыми фильмами о счастье, которое ей, судя по всему, не светило. Возможно, стоило тогда согласиться на предложение Тома…   
Профессор Ривер Сонг досадливо тряхнула кудрявой головой. Глупо делать этот день ещё хуже, вспоминая о Томе. 

После, пожалуй, самого скучного за всё полгода работы в университете рабочего дня – вся работа заключалась в сортировке разного рода отчётностей и ведомостей, после которых рябило в глазах и неистово болела голова – Ривер решила наведаться в магазин. Всё-таки небольшой праздничный ужин чисто для себя никто не отменял.   
В магазине было довольно шумно, люди толклись у прилавков парами, тройками, выбирая, споря, ругаясь, соглашаясь – в общем, занимаясь типичным рождественским шопингом.   
\- Профессор Ривер Сонг! – неожиданно окликнул женщину звонкий голос. Обернувшись, Ривер увидела молоденькую огненно-рыжую девушку, которая, улыбаясь, махала ей рукой.   
\- Эми, - улыбнулась в ответ Ривер. Она совершенно искренне была рада видеть девушку – просто Эми Понд, лучшая студентка на курсе после Доктора, душа компании, весёлая, жизнерадостная и по-шотландски упрямая, ещё тогда, после первой лекции, подошла к ней и попросила прощения за Доктора. «Периодически он забывает, как пользоваться своими мозгами», - пошутила она тогда, улыбаясь дружелюбно и светло, словно редкое солнце осветило кабинет.   
\- Не ожидала вас встретить здесь, профессор Сонг, - радостно сказала девушка, как только Ривер подошла ближе.   
\- Просто Ривер, Эми, мы всё-таки не на занятиях, - покачала головой женщина.   
\- Конечно, проф… - она споткнулась на этом слове и со смущённой улыбкой поправилась. - …Ривер.  
\- Эми! – из-за стеллажей, внимательно разглядывая коробку шоколадок у себя в руках, вышел аккуратный молодой человек с длинным носом. – Здесь написано – «для детей от трёх лет», как думаешь, Мелс оценит?  
Девушка захихикала, прикрываясь ладошкой.  
\- Смотри, она может не оценить твой юмор, и тогда бегать тебе вокруг дома в костюме центуриона в очередной раз, - Эми повернулась к Ривер. – О, Ривер, знакомьтесь, это мой жених, Рори Уильямс. Рори, это профессор Ривер Сонг.  
Лицо парня осветила простодушная улыбка.  
\- Вы – та самая Ривер Сонг? – почти восхищённо спросил он. – Доктор много рассказывал о Вас.  
\- По факту, - влезла Эми. – Если дело доходит до обсуждения учёбы, Ривер, его невозможно остановить – он постоянно говорит о тебе.  
Брови Ривер непроизвольно поползли вверх. Заметив это, Эми чуть улыбнулась.  
\- Долгая история. Мы с Доктором довольно близкие друзья, - она неуверенно пожала плечами. – Настолько, насколько он позволяет быть близким другом.  
\- Расскажите мне о нём, - попросила Ривер, чувствуя, что это может быть единственная возможность приоткрыть завесу тайны над этим мальчишкой.   
\- Он, - Эми запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слова. – Странный. Очень дружелюбный и вечно пытающийся помочь всем и каждому. У него очень много друзей, самых разных, со всех возможных направлений, но он никого не подпускает слишком близко. Вряд ли кто-нибудь вообще знает, что творится у него в душе.  
Неожиданно девушка замолчала и прижала руки к животу, нахмурившись.  
\- Всё в порядке? – тут же обеспокоенно спросил Рори.  
\- Да, да, - Эми успокаивающе улыбнулась будущему мужу и сказала Ривер: - Я жду ребёнка.  
\- Четвёртый месяц, - уточнил Уильямс.  
\- О, это же чудесно! – Ривер искренне улыбнулась счастливой паре. – Неизвестно ещё, мальчик или девочка?  
\- Скорее всего – девочка, - взгляд Эми стал мечтательным. – Мы хотим назвать её Мелоди. В честь нашей общей подруги.  
Мелоди. Профессор Ривер Сонг едва скрыла грустную улыбку. Мелоди Уильямс. Мелоди Понд. Как многое повторяется в этом мире.  
Во всяком случае, она могла быть уверена, что у этой Мелоди будут любящие родители. История не обязательно должна повторяться досконально.

Ребята проводили её до дома – Рори настоял, что такие тяжёлые сумки никто не должен таскать в одиночку. Тем не менее, он взвалил на себя все покупки, оставив Ривер и Эми по одной лёгкой сумочке – «за компанию» - и спокойно тащил их на себе, всем своим видом показывая, кто в этой компании мужчина.  
\- Тебе очень повезло с мужем, Эми, - шепнула Ривер студентке.  
\- О, если бы не Мелс, я бы всю жизнь считала, что он гей, - тихо хихикнула она в ответ.  
\- Серьёзно? – профессор Сонг едва удержала рвущийся наружу смех.  
\- Длинная история, - хитро улыбнулась Эми. – Ты не присоединишься к нам в Рождество?   
В ответ на удивлённый взгляд Ривер, она пояснила:  
\- У нас будет небольшая вечеринка… - Эми смешалась. - Нет, конечно, если у тебя другие планы…  
\- Я с радостью примкну к вашей компании, если, конечно, это удобно, - на лице Ривер расцвела мягкая, добрая улыбка и вызвала ответную, радостно-сверкающую, у Эми.  
\- Отлично, теперь действительно все в сборе, - тут её улыбка чуть погасла. – Жаль только, что Доктора опять не будет…  
Эти слова удивили Ривер и она непонимающе нахмурилась.  
\- Его не будет? – повторила она, приподняв точёную бровь.  
\- Его в Рождество никогда не бывает в городе, - пояснил Рори. – Постоянно куда-то сбегает, неизвестно куда, и пропадает до конца каникул.   
\- И никто не знает, где он, - поддержала жениха Эми. – Ни Джек, ни Крис, ни Дэвид, ни Донна с Мартой…  
\- Даже Сьюзан, его младшая кузина, ничего не знает, - закончил Рори. – Каждый раз как сквозь землю проваливается.   
Ривер Сонг только покачала головой. Ещё одна тайна. Слишком много тайн связано с Доктором.   
И они слишком сильно беспокоят её.

Уже дома Ривер обнаружила, что забыла взять из библиотеки книгу для работы на каникулах. Прикинув время, женщина со вздохом набросила на плечи пальто и направилась в университет.   
Как она и ожидала, в университете уже давно не было и следа студентов и преподавателей.   
Ривер тихо поднялась по лестнице и уже достала ключи, чтобы открыть дверь в библиотеку, как заметила, что та не заперта.   
Женщина тихо вошла в полутёмное помещение, пахнущее старыми книгами и свежей типографской краской от новых журнальных изданий. Ривер краешком губ улыбнулась своим мыслям и прошла дальше. Она всегда любила библиотеки – в их тихой пустоте так легко было думать о чём угодно…  
Нужная её книга находилась в хранилище, и, чтобы попасть туда, надо было пройти через читальный зал. Уже зайдя туда, Ривер увидела свет над одним из столов. Знакомая фигура низко склонилась над книгой, делая какие-то пометки и одновременно периодически заглядывая в компьютер и отмечая там что-то другой рукой.   
\- Доктор, - выдохнула профессор Сонг.  
Парень, явно не ожидающий, что его окликнут, почти подскочил, разворачиваясь и сметая со стола несколько книг.   
\- Профессор, это вы, - быстро кивнул он, принявшись собирать книги. – Простите, не думал, что увижу вас здесь в такой поздний час.  
\- Взаимно, - Ривер присмотрелась к Доктору. Вид у парня был какой-то замученный, словно последнюю пару недель он не спал, удивительные прозрачно-серые глаза запали, скулы обрисовались чётче, а волосы были в ещё большем беспорядке, чем всегда. – Что ты тут делаешь, если не секрет.  
\- Да так, - Доктор махнул рукой в сторону компьютера. – Мы с ребятами планируем отправиться в кругосветное путешествие летом, вот сижу, составляю адекватный маршрут.   
Он посмотрел на неё снизу вверх, и Ривер заметила, что на лбу у него пролегла неожиданно глубокая морщина.   
\- А вы, профессор? – Доктор вновь сверкнул своей яркой, чистой улыбкой, хотя в этот раз она получилась слегка вымученной. – Что привело вас сюда?   
\- Хотела взять книгу, чтобы поработать на каникулах, - пожала плечами Ривер Сонг.  
На лице Доктора отразилась печаль пополам с удивлением.  
\- Вы работаете на каникулах? – спросил он, склонив голову набок, отчего длинная чёлка колыхнулась в сторону, закрыв один глаз.   
\- Всё равно по большей части заняться совершенно нечем, - Ривер попыталась улыбнуться, но от требовательного взгляда прозрачно-серого глаза становилось не по себе.  
\- А семья? – в упор спросил Доктор.  
Профессор Сонг нехорошо прищурилась. Вот же наглый мальчишка…  
\- Не ваше дело, мистер Смит, - резко ответила она, проходя в хранилище.   
Кипя негодованием, Ривер принялась искать нужную книгу, излишне сильно дёргая за корешки. Нет, ну каков наглец всё-таки! Кто ему давал право судить – а он судил, по его тону, по его глазам было видно – кто давал ему право судить то, в чём он сам ничего не смыслит!   
Плеча женщины коснулись длинные пальцы.  
\- Простите, профессор, - тихо сказал Доктор за её спиной, очень близко, фактически выдыхая извинения ей в волосы. – Простите, я не хотел вас обидеть.   
Его пальцы слегка погладили плечо Ривер, и она тихо выдохнула, чувствуя, как злость уходит. В конце концов, он не виноват, что её жизнь не сложилась.   
Она развернулась к Доктору и осторожно сняла его руку со своего плеча.  
\- Всё в порядке, Доктор, - она ободряюще улыбнулась уголками губ. – Извинения приняты.   
\- Профессор, а вы не эту книгу ищите? – Доктор протянул Ривер большой том в тёмном кожаном переплёте. – Я просто её брал, мне она тоже понадобилась для работы…  
\- О, это именно она, - Ривер с любопытством посмотрела на парня. – Как ты догадался?  
Доктор пожал плечами, чуть хулиганская улыбка озарила его лицо, не коснувшись глаз.   
\- Просто предположил – я же её тоже отсюда брал, - он развёл руками и как-то неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Хорошо, - Ривер Сонг убрала книгу в сумку и кивнула Доктору. – Я тогда пойду…  
\- Да я тоже уже закончил, - поспешно сказал Доктор. – Подождите минутку, вместе пойдём. У меня же нет ключа от библиотеки…  
Пока Доктор собирался, Ривер разглядывала его тёмную макушку, раздумывая, как начать разговор. Как только парень закончил сборы, и они пошли к выходу, женщина решилась.  
\- Я сегодня виделась с Эми Понд, - просто и старательно придавая голосу оттенок небрежности начала она.   
Доктор на секунду замер, словно запнулся.  
\- Вот как, - нейтральным тоном отозвался он.   
\- Она сказала, что тебя на Рождество не будет в городе, - продолжила Ривер. – Что тебя никогда нет. Почему?  
\- У меня есть… - Доктор замялся, но твёрдо продолжил. – Дела.   
\- Каждый год на Рождество? – спросила женщина, приподняв брось.  
\- Да, каждый год. Да, на Рождество, - чуть раздражённо отозвался Доктор. Ривер тихо вздохнула.  
\- Доктор, пойми, если ты от чего-то бежишь… я не знаю, помогает ли это тебе – наверное нет, раз это происходит каждый год – но что я точно знаю, так это то, что твоё отсутствие расстраивает тех, кто по-настоящему тебя любит. И я думаю, что тебе стоит, - тут она заметила, что Доктор замер. – Доктор?..  
Доктор стоял посреди коридора и смотрел вверх.  
\- Омела, - с детской улыбкой пояснил он на удивлённый взгляд Ривер, показывая вверх. Ривер подняла глаза.   
Над их головами действительно висела веточка омелы, простенькая, с несколькими белыми ягодками. Она невольно навевала Ривер воспоминания о том, как пару дней назад Джек Харкнесс, первый красавчик курса, простоял под такой несколько часов, ловя каждого, проходящего мимо, без разбора на мальчиков и девочек. Доктор неожиданно серьёзно улыбнулся и послал Ривер долгий, пронзительный взгляд своих удивительных глаз.  
\- Мы должны поцеловаться теперь, так ведь? – нервно облизнувшись, спросил он.   
Ривер смотрела на него, изучая взглядом это по-детски милое лицо, эти острые скулы, этот мощный подбородок, эти неожиданно полные губы и прозрачные серые глаза, понимая, что это было неизбежно с самого начала, с самой их первой встречи.  
Она притянула Доктора к себе, погружаясь в поцелуй – тёплый, ещё не страстный, но уже и не дружеский, неторопливый, тягучий, сладкий…  
Они с трудом оторвались друг от друга и несколько секунд просто пытались восстановить дыхание, прижимаясь друг к другу лбами.  
\- Останься, - наконец прошептала Ривер. – В этот раз – останься, Доктор.  
\- Могу я пригласить вас на свидание, профессор Ривер Сонг? – тихо поинтересовался Доктор, хитро улыбаясь уголком губ. Ривер подавила вздох и отступила на шаг.  
\- С Рождеством, Доктор, - сказала она, направляясь к выходу.  
\- С Рождеством, профессор, - улыбнулся ей вслед Доктор.

Ривер ни на что не надеется, когда посреди Рождественской вечеринки у Эми и Рори раздаётся звонок в дверь. Но когда за ней обнаруживается Доктор – промокший до нитки, счастливый донельзя с бутылкой вина и в одной руке и связкой бананов в другой – она счастливо улыбается и понимает, что это Рождество будет лучшим в её жизни.


	4. Chapter 4

Всё изменилось.  
Ну, не совсем всё – Ривер всё так же продолжала вести лекции и семинары, а Доктор, в зимнюю сессию сдавший переводные на четвёртый курс – посещать занятия и игнорировать всех и вся.   
Но кое-что изменилось.  
Например, цветы. Каждое утро, открывая свой кабинет, Ривер Сонг находила у себя на столе цветок. Чаще всего это были бархатные розы или пахучие лилии, но иногда и попадалось что-то экзотическое или настолько несезонное, что оставалось только гадать, где «неизвестный почитатель» их взял. Тем не менее, профессор Сонг завела привычку держать под рукой вазу.   
Доктор исправно посещал её лекции и семинары, на которых, кстати, теперь сидел всегда на первой парте. По большей части он молчал, занимаясь чем-то своим, но Ривер часто ловила на себе его взгляд – тёплый, мягкий и невозможно взрослый, так несочетающийся с мальчишеской внешностью.   
День святого Валентина подкрался незаметно – по факту, Ривер и не вспомнила бы о нём, если бы не была разбужена ранним утром курьером, который караулил под дверью с огромным букетом красных роз и коробкой шоколадных конфет в форме сердечка. Ни открытки, ни записки к подарку, естественно, не прилагалось, но отправитель был вполне очевиден.  
В университете, по громкой связи, которая обычно использовалась в экстренных случаях, сегодня звенели Битлз, наполняя каждый уголок прекрасной музыкой. То тут, то там были заметны парочки – объятия, поцелуи, цветы, конфеты...   
Пока Ривер шла в свой кабинет, мимо неё гордо продефилировал Джек со своим лучшим другом Джоном Хартом, который, как и Харкнесс, отличался незаурядной внешностью. За ними, пуская слюнки, тянулся клин из первокурсниц. Профессор только усмехнулась - у них явно не было ни единого шанса, так как, кажется, все знали, что Джон сохнет по Джеку, а Джек - по своему бывшему сослуживцу Крису... и ещё паре десятков человек. Любвеобильная натура этот Джек.  
В кабинете её уже ждал большой букет тигровых лилий – ярких, благоухающих – и совершенно новый исторический роман – насколько Ривер помнила, его продажи начались только вчера. Случайно перевернув книгу, профессор Сонг не сдержала вздоха из неверия пополам с обречённостью. Ну что за мальчишка…  
Сзади, на суперобложке, чёрным маркером аккуратно, почти печатными буквами, было выведено «Прекраснейшей» и подрисовано маленькое яблочко. 

Вернувшись в кабинет перед парой четвёртого курса, Ривер обнаружила студентов, которые что-то обсуждали, хихикая и обмениваясь валентинками. Несколько девушек развлекались тем, что забрасывали красные сердечки на стол Доктора, который сидел на своём месте, так же нелепо одетый, как и всегда, и такой же самоуверенный и лучащийся самодовольством. Сегодня он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, и Ривер подозревала, что она видела ещё далеко не всё, что он подстроил.  
Тем не менее, какую бы каверзу не подготовил Доктор, это не повод срывать занятие.  
\- Добрый день, коллеги, - громко сказала она, перекрывая голоса студентов, которые, впрочем, тут же и затихли. – Я понимаю, что сегодня день, когда фраза «All you need is love» превращается во всеобщий девиз, но всё-таки – давайте начнём наше занятие. Возможно, сегодня я отпущу вас пораньше.   
Благодарный шумок был ей ответом. Ривер позволила себе чуть снисходительную улыбку и прошла к своему столу.   
\- Домашнее задание нам представит мисс Освальд, - продолжала она, раскрывая ведомость. – Выходи, Клара, твоя очередь рассказывать доклад…  
Профессор Сонг запнулась, глядя в ведомость, и пропустила момент, когда самодовольная улыбка Доктора резко переросла в ухмылку, которую он безуспешно пытался сдержать.  
Внутри обнаружилась… валентинка. Невинное красное картонное сердечко, на котором почему-то был изображён синий человечек с корзиной бананов. В душу Ривер стали закрадываться нехорошие подозрения и она чуть дрогнувшей рукой перевернула открытку.  
На обороте, всё тем же каллиграфическим полупечатным почерком был выведен один простой вопрос: «Могу я пригласить вас на свидание, профессор Ривер Сонг?»  
Ривер Сонг медленно подняла глаза на Доктора, который попытался придать лицу нормальное выражение, но снова растянулся в самодовольной ухмылке и подмигнул.  
Профессор Сонг искренне хотела рассердиться, но ощутила, как, против её воли, уголки рта ползут вверх в искренней улыбке. На этого настырного, нахального мальчишку совершенно невозможно было сердиться. Но проучить его стоило.   
Совершенно забыв про Клару, которая пыталась что-то отвечать, Ривер направилась к Доктору, улыбка которого становилась только ярче, и остановилась, положив ладони на его стол. Остальные студенты замерли, боясь дышать. Несколько секунд Ривер просто смотрела на Доктора сверху вниз. Доктор улыбался – открыто, ярко, хитро, немного пошло, как говорится, с намёком, и Ривер Сонг боялась признаться себе, что эта улыбка вызывает у неё внутренний отклик, какого не было уже давно. Она, конечно, пользовалась успехом у мужчин разных возрастов – но ни один не вызывал в ней таких ярких чувств, как Доктор.   
\- Вы обдумали моё предложение, профессор? – тихим, заговорщическим тоном спросил Доктор. – Что скажете?  
Ривер медленно наклонилась к нему, совсем близко, с удовольствием отмечая, что улыбка Доктора сменилась смущением пополам с неловкостью, а взгляд то и дело упирался в её внушительное декольте.  
\- Мечтай, Доктор, - соблазнительным шёпотом выдохнула она, касаясь кончиком носа его виска.   
Щеки Доктора моментально заалели, он неловко поёрзал на стуле, стараясь вернуть на лицо самодовольную улыбку. Получалось откровенно плохо, да и учащённое дыхание парня с головой выдавало его «проблему».   
Ривер, как ни в чём не бывало, выпрямилась и спокойно вернулась к своему столу.  
\- Что же вы замолчали, мисс Освальд? – обратилась она к Кларе. – Продолжайте, пожалуйста.   
Гробовая тишина сменилась громкими шепотками. 

Пока студенты собирались после занятия, Ривер Сонг занялась подготовкой материалов к следующему занятию – первокурсники требовали к себе намного больше внимания. Увлекшись перебором папок в шкафу, она совершенно упустила тот момент, когда класс опустел.  
Чьё-то дыхание обожгло щёку женщины, заставив её вздрогнуть.  
\- О, профессор, - раздался совсем близко чуть насмешливый голос Доктора. – А вы, оказывается, тоже любите поиграть…  
\- В эту игру всегда можно играть вдвоём, Доктор, - промурлыкала Ривер, чуть подаваясь назад. – Hello, Benjamin… Это у тебя банан в кармане, или ты так рад меня видеть?  
Тихий смех Доктора невольно вызвал у неё дрожь. Тёплая ладонь скользнула по талии.  
\- Ох, Ривер, - от тона, которым он произнёс её имя, у женщины предательски подогнулись колени. – Ты можешь быть миссис Робинсон, но ты должна быть только моей миссис Робинсон…  
Свободной рукой Доктор собрал кудряшки на её затылке и слегка потянул назад. Ривер Сонг послушно запрокинула голову, прикрывая глаза. Тёплые губы Доктора прикоснулись к виску, к щеке, к подбородку, сбежали непрерывной цепочкой вниз по шее и остановились на ключице.  
\- Я могу быть настойчивым, Ривер, - промурлыкал Доктор. – Но также я умею отступать.  
Прежде чем до женщины окончательно дошёл смысл его фразы, Доктор отпустил её и моментально исчез из класса, словно испарился.   
Ривер только и оставалось, что попытаться привести себя в порядок – всё-таки до следующей пары оставалось меньше десяти минут. При мысли о том, что дверь была не заперта, профессора Сонг бросило в дрожь. А если бы кто-то вошёл?  
Хотя, в глубине души, ей совершенно не хотелось, чтобы Доктор останавливался. Осознание этого заставило Ривер глубоко вздохнуть. Кажется, это уже диагноз.


	5. Chapter 5

Сколько себя помнила, Ривер Сонг никогда не праздновала свой День Рождения. Как и Рождество, этот праздник являлся для неё чем-то запретным, чем-то, чего она недостойна просто потому что у неё нет семьи. Детский комплекс прочно въелся в душу, выжег неизгладимые, нестираемые временем следы.   
Но это утро обещало стать особенным – потому что теперь у неё был Доктор. Их отношения всё больше и больше напоминали осторожный конфетно-букетный период – во всяком случае, это был уже не просто взаимный обмен колкостями с большим подтекстом.   
В этот раз день рождения Ривер выпал на второй день её недельного отпуска. Утром её разбудили беспорядочные звонки и голоса за дверью. Мимолётом взглянув на часы и убедившись, что ещё довольно рано, Ривер вздохнула и пошла открывать дверь.   
На пороге стояла целая делегация, что характерно, женская: Эми, чей большой срок беременности было уже не скрыть, её лучшая подруга Мелс, симпатичная темнокожая девушка, чьи чёрные волосы были забраны в мириад мелких косичек; Марта Джонс – тоже темнокожая, молодая, но в противовес Мелс, очень серьёзная девушка, коллега Рори - они вместе работали в больнице, и неизвестная Ривер миниатюрная девочка лет пятнадцати, с коротко подстриженными, почти под мальчика, чёрными волосами, большими глазами и курносым носом, которая сжимала в руках большую коробку. В её лице было что-то неуловимо знакомое.   
\- С Днём Рождения, Ривер! – воскликнула Эми, расплываясь в искренней улыбке. – Пустишь нас?   
Профессор Сонг нарочито медленно осмотрела всю радостно возбуждённую делегацию, прежде чем послать девушкам ответную улыбку.  
\- А у меня есть выбор? – хихикнула она. – Заходите. Что за повод?  
\- У кого-то сегодня День Рождения, - начала в ответ Эми. – А у Доктора на этот день грандиозные планы. Так что мы здесь что-то вроде подружек… именинницы.  
\- Мм… - Ривер не смогла сдержать усмешку. – Планы, значит. А сам… автор затеи прибудет?  
\- О, не беспокойся, он явится, но позже, - улыбнулась Марта. – У него что-то вроде…  
\- …мальчишника, - тихо подсказала Мелс. Девочка-подросток рядом с ней прыснула, прикрывая рот ладошкой.   
\- Ладно, ладно, проходите в гостиную, а я пока сделаю вам чай, - она махнула рукой в сторону коридора и повернулась к девочке. – Мне кажется, я не видела тебя раньше, хотя, подозреваю, ты здесь не просто так. Как тебя зовут?  
Девчушка широко улыбнулась и вскинула руку в знаменитом вулканском приветствии.   
– Живите долго и процветайте, профессор Сонг! Я – Сьюзан Форман, младшая сестра Джо… то есть Доктора, - поправилась она, чуть поморщившись. - Джо… Доктор много о Вас рассказывал. Рада, наконец, с Вами познакомиться.  
\- Мне тоже очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, Сьюзан, - кивнула Ривер, посылая девочке тёплую улыбку и направляясь в кухню.   
Когда она вернулась, осторожно неся с собой поднос с чайником и чашками, девушки уже собрались в кружок и что-то увлечённо обсуждали при этом Сьюзан и Мелс так активно размахивали руками, что грозили посшибать книжные полки над диваном. Стоило Ривер войти в комнату, девушки тут же замолчали и уставились на женщину с одинаково хищными выражениями на хитрых мордашках – настолько хищными, что профессор Сонг невольно вздрогнула.   
\- Вы меня пугаете, девочки, - честно призналась она, поставив поднос на журнальный столик. – Ваши планы точно не включают в себя никаких увечий?  
\- Даже никакого насилия, - отмахнулась Марта.  
\- А я, между прочим, предлагала закатать её в подарочную бумагу, перевязать ленточкой и отдать Доктору, - безмятежно отозвалась Мелс. Заметив направленные на неё взгляды, она пожала плечами. – Ну а что? Доктор бы оценил.  
\- Мелс! Тут, между прочим, дети, - Эми отвесила подруге детства лёгкий подзатыльник. – Даже двое – малышка Мелоди тебя тоже наверняка слышит.  
\- Девочки, девочки, не ссоримся! – воскликнула Марта, чувствуя, как накаляется обстановка. – А то Доктор скоро приедет, а у нас ещё ничего не готово.  
\- Вы всё-таки собираетесь меня просветить, что должно быть готово? – нарочито сварливо поинтересовалась Ривер. Девушки переглянулись с одинаково шкодливыми лицами.  
\- Всё очень просто, Ривер, - наконец ответила Эми. – Мы собираем тебя на свидание!  
\- Свидание, вот как… - протянула профессор Сонг с деланным удивлением. – А с кем, если не секрет? Или это свидание вслепую?  
\- С Доктором, конечно, - спокойно отозвалась Эми. Заметив скептический взгляд Ривер, она закатила глаза. – Да ладно тебе, неужели ты ему и сегодня откажешь? Я думала, вы уже прошли эту стадию.   
\- Ладно-ладно, - Ривер вскинула руки в защитном жесте и засмеялась. – Уговорили. Свидание так свидание.  
\- Но какое же это свидание, если на тебе не будет красивого платья? – риторически вопросила Марта.   
\- Так что у нас для вас есть подарок, - продолжили хором Сьюзан и Мелс, и девочка протянула Ривер коробку.   
\- Просто открой её, - тихо сказала Эми и Ривер Сонг послушно сняла крышку, не сдержав восхищённого вздоха.

Примерно через час Ривер, в прекрасном платье золотисто-зелёного, как свет в летнем лесу, цвета сидела и послушно ждала, пока девчонки колдовали с её прической. «Непослушные кудри Ривер Сонг – последнее препятствие на пути к совершенству!» - категорично высказалась Эми, пока они с Мартой в четыре руки пытались уложить их хоть во что-то, похожее на приличную причёску, а не обычное «буйство стихии», с которым Ривер ходила на работу. А что? Всё равно у неё каждая вторая женщина спрашивала, сколько времени ей делали такую укладку. И никто не верил, что её кудри такие свои, от природы.   
\- Кажется, всё, - наконец выдохнула Эми, а Марта просто молча вытерла со лба честный трудовой пот. Ривер подошла к зеркалу и почти не узнала себя – платье, причёска, макияж… все эти детали, тщательно подобранные и обдуманные девчонками, превратили её из просто красивой женщины в настоящую роковую красотку.   
\- Джо приехал! – радостно крикнула от окна Сьюзан, в два прыжка пересекая комнату и направляясь к двери. Судя по всему, с братом она виделась не так уж часто.   
Ривер уж было последовала за ней, но Эми удержала её.   
\- Туфли, - прошептала она. – Или ты босиком собралась идти?  
Хлопнула дверь.  
\- Сьюзан, привет, малышка! - голос Доктора разнёсся по квартире. – Ну, как у вас тут дела?  
\- Всё готово, Джо, - отозвалась его сестрёнка, и крикнула. – Профессор Ривер Сонг! К вам гость!  
Колени Ривер задрожали, словно это ей, а не Сьюзан, было 15 лет, и она собиралась на своё первое свидание. Сделав глубокий вдох, Ривер вышла к Доктору.  
\- Добрый день, профессор Сонг, - увидев её, Доктор искренне улыбнулся.   
Ривер даже приостановилась от удивления. Это точно Доктор? Её Доктор?   
Куда подевался тот мальчишка в нелепых подтяжках и бабочке, который носился по университету с бешенной скоростью, размахивая руками и тряся растрёпанной чёлкой?  
Перед ошеломлённой Ривер Сонг стоял безупречный молодой человек, высокий, стройный, в безукоризненно чёрных брюках и тёмно-сером шёлковом жилете поверх белоснежной рубашки. Образ джентльмена аккуратно дополняли часы на цепочке. Непослушные прежде волосы Доктора сейчас были аккуратно уложены, да и всё лицо приобрело какую-то взрослую серьёзность. Мягкая улыбка и ясные, пронзительно-серые глаза, обращенные к Ривер и только к ней, излучали столько тепла, что казалось оно вот-вот затопит этот дом, этот город, а потом – весь мир.  
\- Могу я пригласить Вас на свидание, профессор Ривер Сонг? – эта привычная уже фраза была произнесена таким тоном, что Доктору оставалось только опуститься на одно колено, чтобы это можно было считать полноценным предложением руки и сердца.   
Повисла секундная пауза.  
\- Конечно, Доктор, - просто ответила Ривер, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком. Краем глаза она увидела, как Эми вытирает глаза и пытается незаметно шмыгнуть носом.   
\- Тогда идём, - Доктор мягко улыбнулся и протянул ей руку, словно приглашая за собой в неизведанные дали космоса. Сияя ответной улыбкой, Ривер вложила свою ладонь в его и, рука об руку, они вышли.

Машина Доктора оказалась небольшой, спортивной и на удивление ярко-синей, очень глубокого оттенка. Как истинный джентльмен, перед тем как занять водительское место, Доктор помог своей спутнице удобно устроиться на пассажирском.   
\- Ну, профессор Сонг, куда направимся? – весело спросил он.  
\- Не знаю, мне говорили, что это у тебя большие планы на сегодняшний день, - как можно более небрежно пожала плечами Ривер.   
\- Конечно, ведь это твой день Рождения! - заявил Доктор таким тоном, словно озвучивал что-то само собой разумеющееся, и Ривер Сонг почувствовала, как краска приливает к щекам.   
\- Так что ты всё-таки задумал? – полюбопытствовала она, стрельнув в него глазами.   
Доктор хитро улыбнулся и мягко щёлкнул её по носу.   
\- Спойлеры, дорогая, - он усмехнулся. – Иначе день покажется тебе неинтересным.  
\- Тогда скажи мне хотя бы, куда мы направляемся сейчас, - капризно протянула Ривер.  
\- Завтракать, - просто ответил Доктор, и больше от него нельзя было добиться ни слова.  
Они завернули к небольшому кафе на окраине. Место выглядело довольно мило, но вряд ли было очень популярным.  
\- Поверь мне, Ривер, ты будешь приятно удивлена, - заверил Доктор свою спутницу.   
Внутри было уютно и тихо, только за стойкой позвякивал протираемыми бокалами молодой темнокожий парень. Увидев Доктора, он довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Босс, - отвесил сдержанный кивок.  
\- Микки Смит, - Доктор тоже кивнул с кривоватой полуулыбкой. – Ну что, как бизнес?  
\- Потихоньку, Босс, - зеркально копируя жест Доктора, ещё шире ухмыльнулся парень и бросил быстрый взгляд на Ривер. – Представишь нас?  
Доктор кивнул и повернулся к своей спутнице.  
\- Ривер – Микки Смит, хозяин этого заведения, - снова обернулся к парню. – Микки – профессор Ривер Сонг.   
\- А, наша дорогая именинница, - Микки понимающе улыбнулся и показал в направлении второго зала кафе. – Сюда, пожалуйста.  
Он провёл их в зал, где специально для них уже был накрыт один из столиков.   
\- Если что-то будет нужно – колокольчик на столе, - сказал Микки и тактично добавил, выходя. – Я вас оставлю.  
Ривер осмотрела всё это великолепие, перевела взгляд на самодовольного Доктора, который уже отодвигал стул, приглашая её сесть, и покачала головой.  
\- Кто же ты, Доктор? – спросила она вполне серьёзно, садясь на предложенное им место.  
\- Мне кажется, ты уже знаешь, - с улыбкой негромко ответил Доктор и сел напротив неё. – Я - Джонатан Смит, он же Доктор, твой нахальный студент.  
\- Я же не об этом, Доктор, - Ривер пристально посмотрела на него. Может, момент и не был столь удачен, но, в конце концов, она должна получить свои ответы, правда?  
\- А о чём тогда? – лицо Доктора было нейтрально-доброжелательным, но Ривер чувствовала его напряженность.   
\- Ты явно не из простой семьи, - медленно начала она. – Твои манеры, то, как ты держишься, то, как ты говоришь – я не говорю не столько о словах, сколько об интонациях, о голосе. Поверь, Доктор, я знала разных людей, из разных слоёв населения, и я вижу – ты не просто «Джонатан Смит». Я уже не говорю о том, что тебе хватило денег на три высших образования, да и в быту ты, судя по всему, себе не отказываешь, так что…  
\- Я понял тебя, - всё так же нейтрально прервал её Доктор. – Это не то, о чём я хотел бы говорить, но если ты хочешь...  
Он замолчал, положив длиннопалые руки на стол. Взгляд пронзительно-серых глаз затуманился, сделался отрешённым и каким-то больным.   
\- Моя фамилия действительно не «Смит». Имя – так оно действительно моё, длинное и сложное, а фамилию пришлось сменить. Поэтому я предпочитаю, чтобы меня звали Доктором – лучше прозвище, чем наполовину лживое имя. Моя семья, она… - он замялся. – Если очень коротко, то все мужчины моей семьи – Майкрофты Холмсы. Все они – политики, прожжённые интриганы, вся их деятельность направлена на сохранение семейных традиций и приумножение наследства.   
Он замолчал и сцепил руки в замок. Сейчас Ривер видела, насколько он на самом деле юн и одновременно стар в душе.   
\- Я был первым за несколько поколений, кто заявил, что совершенно не собирается утыкаться носом в политику, а хочет чего-то достичь в жизни.… Достичь, а не пролезть наверх по чужим головам. Отец был… не согласен. Совершенно не согласен. Фактически, мне пришлось бежать из семьи. Я был лишен наследства и кодов доступа к семейным счетам. У меня было только то, что я успел снять со своего личного счёта, который был открыт, как только я родился. Сумма получилась приличная, но долго я бы так не протянул, - неожиданно лицо Доктора озарила мягкая, мечтательная улыбка. – Меня спасла, и до сих пор спасает Сьюзан. И её отец, Питер. Периодически, они снимают с семейных счетов суммы, иногда довольно крупные – для этого, правда, приходится вести согласования с отцом, объяснять зачем, но Сьюзан в этом плане великолепный ребёнок – она всегда просит деньги на что-то нематериальное. Однажды ей «приспичило» записаться на трёхмесячные курсы хинди. Курс она прошла бесплатно, да ещё какой – у меня есть друг, который хорошо знает хинди, ну, а деньги… а деньги отошли ко мне.   
Он немного помолчал и продолжил:  
\- Сейчас я этим почти не пользуюсь, выплываю на работе… кое-какой, - тут Доктор несколько замялся, после чего улыбнулся, стараясь, чтобы получилось искренне, но было заметно, что улыбка вымученная. – Я ответил на твой вопрос?   
К этому моменту Ривер уже пожалела, что завела этот разговор.  
\- Да, Доктор, - она подалась вперёд и коснулась его сцепленных рук своей ладонью. – Мне жаль, что так получилось.  
Несколько секунд Доктор смотрел на их руки, потом поднял взгляд на Ривер и улыбнулся – на этот раз, искренне.  
\- Ничего, Ривер. В конце концов, ты имеешь право знать, - он расцепил руки и погладил большим пальцем её ладонь. – Так, что бы ты хотела съесть?

\- Куда мы идём? – спросила Ривер Сонг, поднимаясь вслед за Доктором по довольно крутому склону.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что ближайшие несколько дней будет проводиться фестиваль воздушных шаров? – вместо ответа спросил Доктор, крепко обхватывая её запястье своими длинными пальцами. – Билет стоит довольно дорого, но необязательно быть в гуще событий, чтобы…  
Он отодвинул в сторону природную завесу из плюща, и Ривер увидела небольшую площадку на вершине холма, посреди которой стояла простая, покрашенная весёленькой оранжевой краской скамейка.   
\- …увидеть всю красоту, - закончил свою мысль Доктор, указывая на небо. Ривер подняла глаза, следуя за его рукой, и почти задохнулась от восхищения.   
По небу над их головами плыли воздушные шары, разноцветные, побольше, поменьше, поярче, поскромнее, с одним пассажиром в корзине, и с группой, они медленно поднимались вверх, расцвечивая голубое небо яркими красками.   
Доктор и Ривер удобно расположились на оранжевой скамеечке и некоторое время просто смотрели парад воздушных шаров.   
\- Ривер, а видишь вон тот, бело-зелёный? – неожиданно спросил Доктор, указывая куда-то прямо над головой.  
Ривер присмотрелась и действительно увидела бело-зелёный, похожий на бусинку среди более крупных собратьев, шар, который взмывал всё выше.  
\- Вижу.  
\- Там летит мой друг, Джексон Лейк. Он всегда боялся полётов, но на этот раз переборол себя, - Доктор чуть прищурился, разглядывая постепенно удаляющийся шарик. – Я почти уверен, что ему понравится.  
Между ними снова повисло молчание – не неловкое, а уютное, тёплое, располагающее.  
\- Ривер, - наконец позвал Доктор, осторожно поглаживая женщину по плечу. Она повернулась к нему, вглядываясь в его лицо. – У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
Ривер Сонг удивленно приподняла брови.  
\- А разве с платьем – это не твоя идея? – спросила она.  
\- Абсолютно нет, - Доктор сильно помотал головой, и в какой-то момент Ривер показалось, что она вот-вот оторвётся. – Это всё девочки.  
Он вдруг хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Я лишь настоял, чтобы на наше свидание ты пришла в нём, и попросил их проследить за этим, - не дожидаясь ответа, он наклонился куда-то в сторону, и откинул верхушку старого пня, который стоял за скамейкой. – Мой подарок несколько другой.  
Доктор протянул Ривер большой блокнот в плотной синей обложке.   
\- Я знаю, что ты любишь вести личные записи, - несколько смущенно начал он, отводя глаза. – Подумал, что тебе пригодится.   
\- Сам сделал, - скорее постановила, чем спросила Ривер, перелистывая блокнот. На желтоватых, искусственно состаренных страницах не было и намёка на линовку, пиши хоть наискосок.  
\- Да нет, - поспешно (слишком поспешно) отозвался Доктор. – Купил по случаю, подумал, тебе понравится.  
\- Доктор, не обманывай меня, - засмеялась Ривер. – Такие вещи не продаются – это ручная работа.   
Доктор, насупившись, молчал. Профессор Сонг осторожно погладила его по волосам.  
\- Не дуйся, сладкий, - проворковала она. – Я очень тебе благодарна за такой подарок, это… очень мило с твоей стороны.   
\- Это ещё не всё, - неожиданно отозвался Доктор, повторно наклоняясь к пню и вытягивая из его глубин узкую и длинную коробочку. – Надеюсь, тебе это понравится.   
Ривер без колебаний вскрыла коробочку и буквально замерла от восхищения пополам с шоком.   
Внутри, на выстеленной бархатом поверхности, лежала звуковая отвёртка.

\- Сейчас в ресторан, а потом в оперу, - радостно разглагольствовал Доктор. – «Макбет». Это должно быть интересно…  
\- Следи за дорогой, Доктор! – воскликнула Ривер, когда машину в очередной раз повело. – Иначе до ресторана мы не доедем.  
\- Эй, я вожу с тринадцати лет! - почти обиженно отозвался Доктор, скривив полные губы.  
\- Какой камикадзе пустил тебя за руль в таком возрасте? – поражённо спросила Ривер, заливаясь смехом.   
Впереди показались корпуса университета.  
\- О, Доктор, а ты не мог бы остановиться на минутку у университета? – взмолилась Ривер. – Я только заберу из своего кабинета контрольные первого курса.  
Доктор посмотрел на неё неожиданно тяжёлым взглядом.  
\- Ты не будешь работать в свой законный отпуск, - непререкаемым тоном заявил он.   
\- Я за неделю умру от скуки, - покачала головой Ривер. Взгляд Доктора не смягчился, но в конце концов он кивнул.   
\- Хорошо, - чуть раздражённо сказал он. – Но только контрольные первого курса. Во время отпуска надо отдыхать.  
Доктор завернул к университету и подъехал к корпусу, в котором находилась кафедра мировой истории.   
\- Ты чудо, сладкий, - Ривер чмокнула его в щёку и вышла из машины.   
На этаже, что естественно, уже никого не было. Ривер быстрым шагом дошла до своего кабинета и стала рыться в сумочке в поисках ключей.  
\- Вот ты где, - раздался рядом слишком знакомый низкий голос. – Я знал, что ты дойдёшь сюда даже в свой день Рождения. Попомни мои слова, Мелоди Понд, твой трудоголизм не доведёт тебя до добра.  
Ривер резко развернулась, моля всех богов, чтобы ей показалось, чтобы этот голос был просто плодом её воображения, только не это…  
Из тени главного коридора медленно выступил Том – как всегда, одетый с иголочки, с тщательно прибранными волосами. В руках у него был букет кроваво-красных роз.   
\- Здравствуй, Мелоди, - дружелюбным тоном сказал он, зелёные глаза же испытующе впились в лицо Ривер.   
\- Здравствуй, Том, - нейтрально отозвалась Ривер, без труда выдержав его взгляд.  
\- Хорошо выглядишь, - констатировал мужчина, пробежавшись цепким взглядом по фигуре Ривер Сонг.   
\- Ты тоже ничего, - на автомате отозвалась женщина и прикрыла глаза. – Чего ты хочешь, Том?   
Том усмехнулся.  
\- Сразу к делу, да? – он снова бросил на Ривер оценивающий взгляд и твёрдо продолжил. – Я хочу всё вернуть.  
Ривер Сонг едва подавила горький смешок.  
\- Мило, Том, - она пожала плечами. – А вот я не хочу ничего возвращать. Меня вполне устраивает как есть сейчас. Так что убирайся отсюда. Немедленно.  
Том не пошевелился, только прищурился нехорошо, прожигая взглядом насквозь.   
\- Советую вам очень хорошо подумать, доктор Понд, - в низком голосе отчётливо прозвучала угроза.   
\- Профессор Сонг, - со вздохом поправила Ривер. – И я уже подумала. Повторяю – убирайся.   
А эта новость, кажется, удивила Тома.  
\- О, так ты уже профессор? – тут он скривился, точно ему в рот попало что-то горькое. – И всё ещё носишься с этой глупой кличкой? Не переросла свои детские мечты о супергеройстве или инопланетянах?   
Ривер почувствовала как от этой грубости каменеют скулы, но ничего не сказала, пытаясь открыть дверь в свой кабинет. Внутри всё кипело от гнева, но нельзя его показывать, нельзя…  
Неожиданно Том грубо схватил её за плечи и развернул лицом к себе, взяв одной рукой за подбородок.   
\- Люблю, когда ты злишься, - прошептал он, в зелёных глазах вспыхнул пугающий огонёк. – Ты такая горячая в такие моменты.   
Его губы прижались к её, сминая, насилуя, кусая. Он не целовал – он брал, грубо и жадно, полагая, что Ривер принадлежит ему, оставаясь во власти своих искаженных воспоминаний того времени, когда они были вместе.  
Неожиданно Том страшно закричал и упал на пол, держась руками за низ живота и подвывая от боли. Ривер Сонг брезгливо передёрнула плечами, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения его прикосновений. Старый добрый удар в пах – работает как всегда безотказно.  
\- А ещё, когда я злая, - назидательно сказала она. – Я бываю очень сильной. Подумай об этом на досуге.  
И, подхватив свою сумку, спокойным размеренным шагом покинула кафедру.  
Впрочем, стоило ей скрыться из глаз Тома, Ривер побежала вниз по лестнице так быстро, насколько позволяло платье, перепрыгивая через две-три ступеньки. Её единственным желанием было убраться подальше от этого человека.  
Доктор, кажется, за всё время её отсутствия так и не сдвинулся с места – так по-прежнему и смотрел в окно с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.   
\- Ну что, теперь в ресторан? – спросила Ривер, садясь в машину.   
Доктор повернулся к ней с улыбкой, которая показалась женщине чуть-чуть слишком жизнерадостной.   
\- Конечно, моя королева, - он шутливо отдал честь и завёл мотор.  
Впервые, покидая территорию университета, Ривер Сонг испытала такое облегчение. 

После оперы, глубокой ночью у её дома, они целовались, как влюбленные подростки – так же долго самозабвенно и сладко. Это было лучшее завершение лучшего дня Рождения в жизни Ривер Сонг.  
\- Мне пора ехать, - наконец сказал Доктор, грустно улыбаясь. – У меня завтра пары…  
Они поцеловались ещё раз, на прощанье, и Ривер почудилось что-то не то в этом поцелуе, словно он действительно был прощальным.  
Она списала это на паранойю после очередного появления Тома.


	6. Chapter 6

Что-то случилось.   
Ривер Сонг ещё не осознала до конца, что именно. Да и собственно, тревожащий факт был всего один. Но весомый.  
Доктор начал её избегать.   
Теперь он приходил на занятия последним, садился на заднюю парту, а уходил с занятия первый – практически сбегал, Ривер даже не успевала озвучить свою просьбу остаться. То же самое касалось и её лекций. На телефонные звонки он просто не отвечал.  
Выловить его в коридоре для разговора тоже не представлялось возможными – либо он был не один, и всегда бурно обсуждал какую-то рабочую проблему со своим спутником, либо он бежал по коридору, чудом никого не сбивая с ног и опять же – что-то говорил, на этот раз в гарнитуру.   
На занятиях, сидя на своей задней парте, он низко наклонялся над какими-то личными записями, и не видел, что Ривер внимательно смотрела на него, замечая, что глаза у него снова запали, как и зимой, щеки ввалились окончательно, ярко выступили скулы, а глаза помутнели.   
А потом Доктор вообще пропал с занятий. Это случилось сразу же после того, как процент занятий, посещенных им с начала семестра перевалил за шестьдесят, что означало допуск к контрольному тестированию в июне.   
Единственное, что осталось неизменным – это цветы. Каждое утро в кабинете профессора Ривер Сонг ждал один-единственный цветок. И это всё-таки вселяло какую-никакую, а надежду. 

Но, к счастью, состояние Доктора волновало не только её. В середине мая к ней после занятий подошли Эми и Рори.  
\- Ривер, что произошло между тобой и Доктором? – тихо, но очень отчётливо и по-шотландски прямо спросила Эми. Ривер вздохнула и покачала головой.   
\- Я не знаю, - она почувствовала, как ком подкатывает к горлу. – Он просто начал меня избегать. Перестал отвечать на звонки. Если бы я знала, что произошло, я бы уже разбиралась с этим.   
Эми задумчиво покусала губу, машинально погладила уже пустой живот – за неделю до этого она родила здоровую девочку – и решительно и упрямо вскинула голову.   
\- Вам с Доктором нужно поговорить? – резко бросила она. – Тогда мы с Рори отведём тебя туда, где ты точно сможешь это сделать.   
\- О чем ты? - не поняла Ривер.  
\- Есть только одно место, где Доктор может быть сейчас, - уверенно заявила девушка.   
Место, о котором говорила Эми, находилось на пустыре не так далеко от университета. Это была «коробка», большая по площади, но высотой всего в два этажа.  
\- Доктор называет это Лабораторией, - рассказывал Рори. - Здесь собираются друзья Доктора - те, кому наука и техника интереснее обыденной жизни. По правде говоря, у Доктора почти все друзья такие.  
\- Основной комплекс располагается под землёй, - пояснила Эми. – Это старые помещения MI-5, не знаю уж, для чего они их использовали. Доктору их отдали на полулегальных основаниях после какого-то особо полезного открытия – помню, как Кантон и Гвен - это наши ребята, связанные с властями - носились, выбивая разрешение. Вернее, подтверждая его.  
\- Сюда, - Рори свернул к большой железной двери.  
Они остановились перед ней, и Эми и Рори неуверенно переглянулись.   
\- Никогда не была здесь в одиночку, без Доктора, - призналась Эми и осторожно прикоснулась к чёрной ручке двери.   
\- Требуется код доступа! – прозвучало из невидимого динамика. – Озвучьте код доступа!  
\- Вот чёрт, я не знаю код доступа, - прошипела Эми.  
\- Включено распознание голоса и лица, - снова вступил голос из динамика. – Объект опознан – Амелия Понд, уровень доступа – одиннадцать.  
\- Ну ничего себе, - воскликнул Рори, восхищённо глядя на жену.  
\- Объект опознан – Рори Артур Уильямс, уровень доступа – одиннадцать.  
Супруги удивлённо переглянулись.  
\- Два из трёх объектов опознаны, доступ разрешён, - продолжал голос.  
Дверь гостеприимно открылась, и все трое вошли под металлические своды.   
\- Сюда, - Эми тут же повернула по коридору к лифту. Со страшным лязгом и стуком кабина буквально рухнула вниз.  
\- Ривер, приготовься, - негромко сказала Эми. – Сначала это может шокировать.  
Когда, с оглушительным лязгом двери кабины раскрылись, выпуская всех троих в главный зал Лаборатории, Ривер поняла, что предупреждение было нелишним.  
Огромное, разделённое на квадраты, как какой-то очень большой офис, пространство буквально кишело людьми. Каждый из них, занятый своим делом, казался деталью одного большого механизма. Они прошли мимо Марты и какого-то молодого врача в халате, усыпанном значками, которые сверяли показатели жизнеспособности молоденькой блондинки спортивного телосложения и высокого мужчины средних лет с большими ушами, военная выправка которого была очевидна. Мимо японки, которая писала программу на трёх сенсорных экранах сразу, мечась между ними с огромной скоростью, мимо одинаково взъерошенных братьев-близнецов и блондина, увлечённо копающихся в полуразобранном агрегате непонятного назначения, и мимо многих и многих других. Каждый был занят своим делом, каждый знал, зачем и почему он этим занимается. Доктор собрал их всех здесь во имя науки, и доверил им единственное, что у него было – технические возможности для работы. Теперь они оправдывали его доверие.   
\- Янто! – Эми остановила молоденького валлийца, который спешил на другой конец Лаборатории. – Ты не знаешь, где Доктор?  
\- У себя. С Джеком, - между бровей валлийца пролегла небольшая хмурая складочка.   
\- Браслеты-транспортаторы? – уточнил Рори. Янто кивнул.   
-Это надолго, - со вздохом заключила Эми.

У самого кабинета Доктора был слышен его резкий, раздражённый голос.  
\- Нет, Джек, нет, нет, нет, и ещё раз нет, даже слышать ничего не желаю! Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос, не так ли?  
Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, и за ней было видно, как Доктор расхаживает перед Джеком, стоящим чуть ли не по стойке смирно.  
\- Но, Доктор, это же нелогично – проводить опыты с мышами, когда неучтено столько нюансов! – Джек не оставлял попыток отстоять своё мнение. - А если луч обладает другими свойствами, нежели действующее на нас излучение? А если то, что не убьёт мышь, размажет в кашу человека.  
\- Я сказал, или мыши, или ты вообще не используешь эти – чёртовы – браслеты, - Доктор трижды ткнул длинным пальцем в грудь Джеку, как бы отпечатывая свои слова, ставя точку в дискуссии.   
И, повернувшись, заметил Ривер, стоящую в дверях кабинета. Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставил себя отвернуться от неё и закончить разговор с Харкнессом:  
\- Свободен, Джек. Ты понял – или тестируем браслеты на мышках, или не тестируем вообще. Чужими жизнями я тебе рисковать не позволю, своей собственной – тем более, мне твои мозги ещё пригодятся в рабочем состоянии, а не разделённые на атомы. Всё ясно?  
\- Так точно, - с лёгкой насмешкой, но абсолютно по форме отозвался Джек. – Разрешите идти?  
\- Иди, - с трудом выдохнул Доктор.   
\- Добрый день, профессор, - поздоровался Джек, проходя мимо Ривер. Та кивнула ему с лёгкой улыбкой и стала смотреть на Доктора, который стоял к ней спиной и делал вид, что ничего не замечает.   
Через пару минут Доктор, наконец, повернулся.  
\- А, профессор Ривер Сонг, - Доктор попытался натянуть на лицо улыбку. – Что привело вас сюда?  
\- Доктор, почему ты меня избегаешь? – прямо спросила Ривер.  
Доктор изменился в лице и отвернулся.   
\- Я не избегаю вас, профессор, - с трудом ответил он.  
\- Да, и именно поэтому, последние несколько недель ты со мной не разговариваешь, первым сбегаешь с моих занятий, а последнее время и вовсе их не посещаешь, - перечислила в ответ Ривер и пожала плечами. – Действительно, совсем не избегаешь.   
\- Я был занят, - отозвался Доктор, не поворачиваясь к ней.  
\- Что, всё время? - иронически поинтересовалась профессор Сонг.  
\- Ну... - парень как-то замялся. - Мне нужно было подготовиться к экспедиции, да и работа не терпит отлагательств, надо быстро завершить проекты посложнее и выбрать замещающего на ближайшие недели, а отплываем мы через месяц...  
Некоторое время Доктор молчал. Создавалось впечатление, что ему тяжело говорить. Но когда он, наконец, заговорил…   
\- Я сожалею, профессор, что зря отнял у Вас столько времени, а возможно и оскорбил Вас своими настойчивыми ухаживаниями. Больше я Вас тревожить не буду, - он старался говорить спокойно и рассудительно.  
Ривер оставалось только ловить падающую челюсть и думать, то ли засмеяться, то ли огреть этого идиота чем-нибудь тяжелым. Какая муха его укусила?  
\- Доктор, с чего ты вообще взял, что твои настойчивые ухаживания «зря отнимают моё время», или «оскорбляют» меня? - Ривер с трудом находила в себе силы сдерживаться. – Как ты вообще дошёл-то до такой мысли?!  
\- Я, - Доктор запнулся, но продолжил. – Не так давно получил подтверждение, что вы заинтересованы в другом человеке, профессор. И не увидел смысла продолжать свои ухаживания.  
Терпение Ривер лопнуло, как мыльный пузырь.  
\- В каком, чёрт тебя подери, «другом человеке»?! – она подошла к Доктору, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить его и вывести из этого состояния каменной статуи…  
Тут Доктор резко развернулся и навис над Ривер, как скала, в прозрачно-серых глазах плескались боль и ярость.  
\- Я. Видел. Тебя. С. Томасом. Файнсом, - фактически выплёвывая каждое слово, произнёс он. – Тогда, на твой День Рождения. Вы целовались на кафедре истории.  
\- С Томом, - медленно повторила Ривер Сонг. – На мой День Рождения…  
У неё с души как будто камень свалился, и неожиданно стало так легко и хорошо, что хотелось засмеяться. Ничего не случилось. Произошло недоразумение. Глупое недоразумение.  
Ривер засмеялась.  
\- Доктор-Доктор, какой же ты идиот, - она потянулась обнять его. Доктор напрягся, не совсем понимая, что происходит.  
Ривер понимающе улыбнулась.  
\- Доктор, выслушай меня и постарайся понять. Том Файнс – мой бывший. Когда-то давно мы были вместе, он требовал, чтобы я вышла за него, но он… не знал ни в чём меры, мягко говоря, считал меня своей собственностью. Мы расстались. Он захотел вернуть всё назад, а когда я не согласилась, попытался сделать это силой. Естественно, ему это не удалось, - она криво усмехнулась.   
На лице Доктора проступило понимание, смешанное с ужасом и раскаянием, когда он понял, как близко был к тому, чтобы по глупости потерять близкого человека.   
\- Ривер, прости… прости меня, я такой идиот, Ривер, -затараторил Доктор.   
\- Доктор, - она засмеялась. – Расслабься. Я уже привыкла, к тому, что ты идиот…  
\- Что?!  
\- …А теперь заткнись, и дай уже мне поцеловать тебя. 

Появившегося через пару секунд в кабинете Джека уже никто не заметил… равно как и того, что он с победным «Ага! Работает!» снова исчез, не оставив после себя ни следа.  
Ему явно было, что сообщить замершим в ожидании обитателям Лаборатории…


	7. Вместо Эпилога. 6 строчек

\- Как, ещё раз, называется наш корабль?  
\- ТАРДИС. Time And Relative Dimensions In Sea.  
\- ...Напомни мне, почему я позволила тебе выбирать название?  
\- Может, потому что это моя экспедиция, мой корабль… и ты моя жена?  
\- Последнее совершенно не имеет к этому отношения, Доктор.  
\- Неужели, профессор?


End file.
